Menghapal
by Kikuoka Almond
Summary: Ketika Kurahashi kesulitan belajar dan Yada mencoba membantunya./Kurahashi-Yada for #EducationalFanfictionChallenge


"Baiklah. Kali ini _sensei_ akan membacakan hasil ulangan kalian minggu lalu." Yukimura Aguri berkata dengan tegas. Di tangannya terdapat sekumpulan kertas yang merupakan hasil ulangan kimia murid-muridnya. Atmosfer langsung berubah tegang. Beberapa siswa bahkan ada yang menutup telinganya atau meneguk ludah gugup.

"Akabane Karma."

Selagi menunggu namanya disebut, Kurahashi menempelkan kepalanya ke atas meja. Oke, dia berbohong. Dia sama sekali tidak berharap namanya disebut. Atau meskipun mustahil, ia ingin semua yang terjadi ini hanyalah mimpi.

"Kurahashi Hinano."

 _Deg_.

Kurahashi langsung tersentak. Kepalanya yang semula menyandar kini langsung tegak kembali—celingak-celinguk sampai menemukan Yukimura yang duduk di balik meja guru. Wanita berusia 28 tahun itu mengulurkan kertas di tangannya dengan wajah heran—jelas tidak menyadari ketakutan yang dirasakan muridnya.

"Ini, hasil ulanganmu."

" _H-h-hai._ "

Dengan hati berdebar gadis bermata hijau itu berjalan mengambil kertas dari tangan Yukimura- _sensei_.

' _Dapat seratus … dapat seratus … ah, tidak. Tujuh saja sudah lebih dari cuk—_

 _18._

Dua angka itu tercetak merah di kolom nilainya.

Kurahashi lemas seketika.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Ansatsu Kyohitsu © Matsui Yusei**

 **Warning: OOC, Alternative Universe (ceritanya mereka bukan murid 3-E Cuma murid SMP biasa), alive!Yukimura.**

 **Untuk #EducationalFanfictionChallenge**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Pulang. Saatnya pulang~!" Yada Touka tersenyum gembira seraya melompat-lompat kecil menuju kelas. Bel sudah berbunyi sejak sepuluh menit yang lalu dan ia tak sabar untuk segara bertemu dengan kasurnya.

"Huaaaaa~!"

Mendadak sebuah teriakan terdengar tak jauh darinya. Yada langsung berhenti berjalan dan mendapati gadis berambut oranye tengah menelungkupkan kepalanya ke atas meja. Ia kelihatan sangat frustasi.

"K-Kurahashi _-san_?"

Yada bertanya setengah takut. Pasalnya walau bel belum lama berbunyi tapi seisi kelas sudah sembilan puluh sembilan persen kosong. Syukur-syukur kalau ia benar Kurahashi, tapi kalau bukan? Yada merinding sendiri memikirkannya.

"Touka- _chaaannn_ ~!"

Secara tiba-tiba Kurahashi langsung memeluk dirinya. Spontan gadis ber-ponytail itu mundur selangkah.

"E-Eh? A-apa yang terjadi?"

"Nilai ulanganku huaaaa!"

Kurahashi menunjukkan lembar ulangan kimianya pada Yada.

"Bagaimana ini? Aku sudah tiga kali remedial ulangan kimia. Mana aku tahu natrium di golongan berapa! Mana aku tahu atom logam itu yang mana saja! Kalau begini caranya, aku tidak bisa naik kelas!" Kurahashi memegang kepalanya dengan panik. Ia benar-benar takut. Ia bahkan sudah bisa membayangkan kedua orangtuanya yang menatapnya kecewa.

"Te-tenanglah, Kurahashi _-san_!" Yada menggenggam tangan Kurahashi—berusaha menenangkannya. Kalau yang bersangkutan panik begini, ia juga jadi bingung bagaimana membantu masalah temannya ini.

"Aku pasti akan membantumu!" seru Yada seraya menatapnya sungguh-sungguh. "Bagaimana kalau—bagaimana kalau—"

Tiba-tiba secerah ide menghampiri kepala gadis itu.

"Ah … kurasa, bukan karena kau tidak mampu di pelajaran ini. Kurasa cara belajarmu yang salah."

Kurahashi menatap iris gadis itu bingung. "Hah? Cara belajarku salah?"

"Iya." Tangan gadis kuncir kuda itu menarik tangan Kurahashi—membawanya duduk ke bangku terdekat. "Kau tahu 'kan kalau ada tiga tipe belajar? Visual, audio, dan kinestik."

"Hm…" sang gadis oranye meletakkan tangannya di bawah dagu. Sepertinya ia pernah dengar kata-kata it— "Ah! Maksudmu tipe belajar melalui penglihatan, rekaman suara, dan belajar kelompok?"

"Tepat!" seru Yada seraya menjentikkan jarinya. "Mungkin kalau pembelajaran di kelas seperti biasa dan mendengarkan rekaman kau kurang mengerti. Pernah mencoba belajar secara visual?"

"Seperti … seperti menulisi buku catatan dengan pena warna-warni atau menggarisbawahi bagian yang penting dalam buku pelajaran?"

"Iya! Seperti itu!" kata Yada bersemangat. Sepertinya ia berhasil memberikan solusi yang tepat bagi Kurahashi.

"Percuma." Gadis itu berkata dingin seraya menyenderkan kepalanya ke atas meja. Ia kelihatan putus asa. "Aku sudah pernah mencoba hal itu dan nilaiku tetap tidak meningkat…"

Yada ikut lesu mendengarnya. Gadis itu memutar otak, mencari cara lain yang bisa dipakai dalam belajar. Ada. Pasti ada.

"Bagaimana kalau … kau mencoba menghapalnya?"

"Hah? Menghapal?" delik Kurahashi terkejut. Yada mengangguk mengiyakan. Violet gadis itu mulai bersinar kembali. "Touka _-chan_ … aku remed ulangan kimia karena aku tidak bisa menghapal pelajarannya…"

"Tidak-tidak, bukan seperti itu…" jeda sejenak. Dalam pikirannya, Yada memilah-milah kata agar penjelasannya mudah dimengerti. "Seperti … ah! Seperti membuat singkatan. Ya, ya. Seperti itu."

"Singkatan?" nada Kurahashi bertanya tak yakin. Pasalnya sudah tiga tipe belajar ia sambangi dan belum membuatkan hasil. Hal itu membuatnya sangat skeptis.

"Iya. Seperti … uh. Apa kautahu _enzim_ yang tedapat dalam lambung? Atau negara yang termasuk ke dalam kelompok G8?"

"Touka- _chan_ , aku sedang benar-benar tidak ingin membicarakan pelajaran…"

"Aku anggap kau tidak hapal," ujar Yada tanpa memedulikan keluhan Kurahashi. " _Enzim_ yang terdapat di dalam lambung ada lipase, pepsin, dan renin. Sedangkan negara yang termasuk anggota G8 ada Perancis, Rusia, Amerika Serikat, Jerman, Inggris, Jepang, Italia, dan Kanada."

"Wow … kau benar-benar ingat semua itu." Iris _emerald_ Kurahashi berbinar-binar kagum.

"Tentu saja. Itu mudah." Yada melipat tangannya seraya memejamkan mata. Secerah senyum kepercayaan diri terukir di bibirnya. "Seperti yang kukatakan tadi, salah satu cara belajar adalah dengan membuat singkatan. Misalnya untuk _enzim_ di dalam lambung aku menyingkatnya menjadi **L** a **P** a **R—L** ipase, **P** epsin, **R** enin. Begitupula dengan negara G8."

"Ohhh … aku mengerti!" Kurahashi mengacungkan tangannya semangat. Namun sedetik kemudian, ia lemas kembali. "Tapi … aku tidak bisa mengarang singkatannya..."

"Bi-biar aku bantu." ujar Yada. Ia kemudian berjalan menuju tasnya yang terletak di bangku paling pojok kelas lalu mengeluarkan sebuah kertas bertuliskan 'SPU' dan kembali duduk di depan Kurahashi. "Mari kita coba, … hm … untuk golongan IA, kau bisa menyingkatnya menjadi **Haji LiNa Kawin Rabu Cs Frustasi** alias singkatan dari **H** idrogen, **Li** tium, **Na** trium, **K** alium, **R** u **b** idium, **C** ae **s** ium, **Fr** ansium. Seperti itu."

"Aku mengerti!" seru Kurahashi ceria. Tangannya lalu mengambil kertas SPU dari tangan Yada dan meletakkannya di meja. "Berarti untuk golongan IIA … aku bisa menyingkatnya menjadi **Bebek Memangsa Cacing Seret Banget Rasanya** — **Be** rilium, **M** a **g** nesium, **Ca** lcium, **S** e **r** enium, **Ba** rium, **Ra** dium!"

Yada tertawa pelan. "Seperti itu juga boleh."

"Lalu kalau soal atom logam?"

"Uhm … biasanya kalau **atom logam akhirannya selalu –um** sih, seperti **Alumunium, Galium, Rubidium, … kecuali** **Germanium** , karena dia termasuk metalloid."

"Ohhh…" mulut Kurahashi membentuk huruf 'o'-bulat. "Jadi cara supaya aku bisa hapal pelajaran ini, aku tinggal membuat singkatannya ya?"

"Tidak selalu seperti itu juga sih," ujar Yada. "Sebenarnya cara belajar itu banyak. Ada yang cepat hapalannya, ada yang cepat pemahamannya. Kau bisa memahami pelajaran menurut caramu sendiri, atau kau bisa menghapal pelajaran dengan mengingat kata kuncinya saja."

"Okay! Aku mengerti!" Kurahashi berseru senang. Ia lalu memeluk Yada sampai sang gadis kesulitan bernapas. " _Arigatou nee_ , Touka- _cha~n_!"

" _H-hai, hai_. Tapi bisa tolong lepaskan aku?"

.

.

.

Fin.

Hahahahahahahahaha, saya maso keingetan pas kelas sepuluh disuruh ngapal SPU :"))))))

Salah satu tipe belajar favorit saya: bikin singkatan (entah sudah berapa kali saya selamat berkat cara ini lol) ngomong-ngomong maaf kalo tulisan saya rada aneh di sini. Udah lama ga nulis jadi kerasa kaku. Moga-moga nggak terlalu aneh ya *sungkem*

Anyway, thanks for reading ^o^


End file.
